deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuggaaconroy Pokemon Team Battle Royale
Description Firered vs Crystal vs Emerald vs Colosseum vs XD Gale of Darkness!! Which of Chugga's Legendary Pokemon Teams Will take Victory? Interlude Wiz:Youtube is Home to Many Youtubers that Let's Play Various Games, And One of the Games is Pokemon, and the Youtuber in Particular is None other than Chuggaaconroy. Boomstick:And It's time to Have a 6-Way Pokemon Battle! Wiz:Firered, Chugga's First Pokemon lets Played Game. Boomstick:Crystal, Chugga's 2nd Let's Played Pokemon Game. Wiz:Emerald, His 3rd Let's Played Pokemon Game. Boomstick:Colosseum, Chugga's 4th Pokemon Game. Wiz:And XD, His 5th and So Far Final Pokemon Game he Has Let's Played. I'm Wiz and He's Boomstick, It's Our Job to Analyze Weapons Armor And Skill to See who will Win a Death Battle of Pokemon!! Chuggaaconroy (Firered) Venusaur (Bulbapedia) Wiz:Chugga's First Pokemon in the Pokemon Let's Play Series is None other than 3rd Place of the 3 Kanto Starters, Venusaur, Known as Bulbapedia. Boomstick:Old Bulby here Ended His Run in Pokemon at Level 65 And Is Actually the Smartest of It's Kind, Hence His Name..Bulbapedia, Anyways...Onto Moves And Some of his Story. Wiz:B.Pedia started as A Lvl 5 Bulbasaur, Became a Ivysaur Somewhere Before beating Misty...where It was Humiliatingly Lost to Blue's Rattata, Losing his Match With him. Boomstick:Fucking Rattata, Anyway Old Venusaur here Has that Ability Overgrow that Helps Him in a Pinch by Raising his Grass Move's Attack Power, giving him a Edge. Wiz:Bulbapedia has 4 Powerful and Stragetic Attacks, Razor Leaf, Which although Not that Strong, can Hit Multiple Pokemon at the Same Time, so It's Stragetically Powerful. Boomstick:Bulby's Strength is Also extra Strong, Like others It Can Move Boulders and Deal Tons of Damage, although it Not Being THAT Strong of a Move. Wiz:Sleep Powder, Although it's Acuracy is Hatable, Is A Lovely Move for Putting Foes to Sleep to Bring in some Damage. Boomstick:But it's Ultimate Move is Frenzy Plant, Where It Hurls INSANELY Powerful Roots to Ram The Foe with, But Like Other OP Moves, It has A Catch, It's a Recharging Move. Wiz:Bulbapedia Has some Feats, It Took out Lt. Surge, Misty, AND Brock All By himself, and Was a Powerful Asset to Catch the Legendary Mewtwo. Boomstick:Don't Fuck with this Plant Monster. *Bulbapedia Evolves into Venusaur* Fearow (Khold) Persian (Meow Mix) Mr. Mime (Mimien Arcanine (RK9) Lapras (Tessie) Chuggaaconroy (Crystal) Feraligatr (Odairu) Wiz:The Second Starter Chuggaaconroy Picked is Totodile, who Evolved into the Powerful Big Jawwed Feraligatr, Whom He Named Odairu, Who is Level 58. Boomstick:Which is a Typo of The Big Alligators Japanese Name. Wiz:Feraligatr is a Tanky And Powerful Beast, Able to Take and Deal Punishment Fairly Easily. Boomstick:And his Attacks are Insanely Good, Especially since He's Known to Freeze Pokemon easily, Especially Dragonites. Wiz:Now For Odairu's Moveset. Ice Punch, Surf, Slash, & Earthquake. Boomstick:Slash is a Powerful Normal Type Attack Used to Slash the Foe Painfully and Has a High Critical Hit Rate, What a Awesome Move. Wiz:Ice Punch is A Powerful Ice Type Move that Can Possibly Freeze Foes on Contact, like those 2 Dragonites. Boomstick:And His Last Moves Are Surf and Earthquake, Both INSANE Moves that Can Hit Everyone On the Field, But the More it Hits, The Weaker it Is. Wiz:None should Mess Around with the Big Jaw Pokemon. **Odairu Evolves into Feraligatr Donphan (Darmani) Arcanine (Roary) Espeon (Vui) Weezing (Methane) Dragonite (Volvagia) Chuggaaconroy (Emerald) Blaziken (Moegami) Wiz:Starter 3 Is None other Than Everyone's Favorite Fire-Fighting Type: Blaziken, For Chugga, Blaziken's Name is Moegami, and He is Level 63. Boomstick:So, How powerful is This Blaziken? Pretty Damn Powerful!! Wiz:Blaziken's Nickname is based off the Sun God of Okami. Boomstick:Not much to Say but this Guy Can Fight Fucking Kyogre, and Possibly is So Fearsome, The Giant Refuses to Hit it with Hydro Pump! Wiz:Moegami's Ability is a Low Health Fire Boost, Blaze. Boomstick:Is It time For his Attacks? Wiz:Yes it Is. Boomstick:FINALLY!! Moegami Has Sky Uppercut, The Pokemon Version of SHORYUKEN! It Can Hit Airborne Foes for Double Damage. Ludicolo (Kappa) Slaking (Teddy) Tentacruel (Acooltent) Altaria (Altair) Absol (Pandora) Chuggaaconroy (Colosseum) Espeon (Saikou) Typhlosion (Corona) Quagsire (Marshall) Misdreavus (Affection) Forretress (Walnut) Granbull (Munchkin) Chuggaaconroy (Gale of Darkness) Jolteon (Voltaire) Walrien (Mah Stache) Claydol (Jinzou) Aggron (Billy Bob) Zangoose (Gadzooks) Dodrio (Trifecta) Chuggaaconroy (Platinum) Bodhi (Torterra) Acrobat (Crobat) Supernova (Clefable) Psythe (Gallade) Vanity (Milotic) Eidolon (Dusknoir) 'DEATH BATTLE!!!' Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years